Control valves are used to control the flow of fluids in systems used in the oil and gas processing, power generation, refining, petrochemical, and water control industries. Conventional control valves typically include a valve body with an inlet and an outlet. A cage and a seat ring are disposed between the inlet and outlet. The cage has at least one port allowing fluid communication between inlet and outlet of the control valve. The term “fluid communication” means allowing fluid to pass between or through as in fluid passing from one volume to another volume through a conduit. A plug is concentrically disposed in the cage and allowed to axially translate exposing the cage port(s) and modulating the fluid flow. The plug is connected to an actuator by means of a stem. The actuator is a device that supplies force and motion to open or close a valve, and may be powered by mechanical, pneumatic, hydraulic or electrical means.
Some control valves are designed to balance the pressure across the valve plug to reduce the amount of force necessary to open and close the valve with the actuators. Balanced control valves typically include a cage, a plug, a stem, a seat ring, and a balance seal. The plug has at least one conduit or orifice allowing fluid communication between the top and bottom which will balance the pressure across it. A seal ring may be provided between the plug and the cage to minimize fluid leakage. Balanced control valves, typically will have two main possible fluid leakage paths when closed. The first leakage path is between the plug and seat ring, where sufficient actuator force will provide hard metal-to-metal contact to impede flow. This leakage may occur even when the plug is in contact with the valve seat. A second possible leakage path is the seal ring disposed between the plug and cage.
The American National Standards Institute (“ANSI”) has established leakage classifications (ANSI/FCI 70-2) for control valves. The standard categorizes seat leakage into six classes (Class I to Class VI). The leakage criteria become more stringent as the class number increases. Class V represents what is commonly referred to as an “effectively zero-leakage” control valve. The standard for Class V valves requires that the maximum leakage allowed through a valve is 0.0005 ml of water per minute, per inch of port diameter, per PSI differential pressure as measured from an inlet port of the valve to an outlet port of the valve.
Balanced valves may be used with a number of different seals disposed between the plug and the cage, such as for example a piston ring seal. Piston ring seals may be manufactured from a variety of materials—such as Teflon, metal, and graphite—depending on the valve application (i.e., type of fluid, temperature, pressure). Teflon piston ring seals, for instance, may allow for a reasonably tight shutoff but be limited in usage by fluid temperature. Graphite and metal piston ring seals may allow for the valve to be used in higher temperature applications, but such materials may not allow for tight shut-off.
A typical piston ring seal may generate considerable friction while in contact with its sealing surface. This friction may be acceptable for applications that allow for leakage higher than the leakage requirements of FCI 70-2 Class V. For example, Class II, Class III or even Class IV, require less contact pressure to meet their respective leakage requirements, but Class V is several orders of magnitude tighter in comparison. To achieve Class V shutoff with a piston ring type sealing member at temperatures above the usable range of elastomers or thermoplastics will typically result in high friction resulting in a high actuation requirement (i.e. a high force is required to open and close the valve) making it difficult to operate the valve.